Raven
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: After certain tragedy Icy turns to the dark side.
1. The Heart of Ice

**Just to save any confusion; this is kind of AU and takes place prior to the first episode, you'll see why later on.**

* * *

The young man went by Raven, he was Icy's first love, her deepest love. He meant most everything to her. He was the one to pick her up when she felt at her lowest (mostly on behalf of her mother telling her she was never good enough). He would hold her close, hug her, and somehow bought her warmth. Warmth she welcomed. Raven was indeed a charming man he remembered everything from her birthday to their one week anniversaries. And on each significant day he'd come baring gifts-flowers, rings, chocolates, and occasional gem. Raven himself had received a neat assortment; sculptures of stallions, queens, dogs, trees, and a great many other random animals and objects hand-made from the purest ice. Above all, his favorite was, surprise surprise, of a boy with a raven mask and wings. This one he kept very close to him. Time and time again Raven found himself asking Icy to make him one of an ice queen so the boy would not be lonely. Each time she looked up at him with a playfully mischievous smile and said "maybe some other time" or "I don't know...my powers aren't at their best at the moment." He would ask again and again, twice daily. It was the most annoying thing to in the world to Icy...

She missed it so much….

And she vowed to make them pay for stealing his life away.

It was a year after Icy left her parents' house on a winter's eve. Not just any winter's eve, but Christmas two had just finished decorating their Christmas tree (they had saved up a good sum of money so they could have at least one decoration) lie upon a sofa in their new apartment in front of the fireplace. Icy's head rested on Raven's chest. He held her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other rubbing her back soothingly and in small circles. They lie in silence, they really had no need for words, the quite was actually perfect (though Raven kind of wished they had a TV to watch the holiday specials with). The only sound that met Raven's ear was Icy's soft breathing as she stared at the blinking lights on the Christmas tree-he personally preferred staring at the fire or her face as the shadows of the flame danced over it. He hugged her closer before breaking the silence to offer her hot chocolate. With a tired smile and a slight nod for a response, Raven made his way passed the shelf of ice sculptures, to the kitchen. He shouldn't have done it, he shouldn't have broken the silence, should't have let her go. There was a considerably loud bang as the front door collided with the wall, followed by a crash as some of sculptures fell to the floor. Though startled, Icy made no sound, she simply stared up at the five intruders with a questioning look. What could they possibly want from the couple-they had only enough money to get by, the furniture wasn't to fancy, in fact it was rather plain, and neither of the two had power to boast about. The two really were just average, nothing to envy, but nothing to pity either. "What the Hell are you guys doing in my apartment!?" Raven hollered.

"You have something that belongs to me." The redhead sneered. "She does anyways."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Icy asked rather boredly.

"The heart of ice. You're heart." The blonde answered.

"It's special, and powerful." The one with the pig tails explained.

"And if we get it and mesh it with the dragon flame we can get into the most prestigious schools, we'll be remembered by all." Added the one with the magenta hair.

Icy looked to Flora, her friend, the only one she shared her secret with. "I told you not to mention it." She growled. Flora avoided the woman's gaze.

"It's you or your boyfriend." The redhead pointed out, a flame fluttering at her finger tip. One held much too closely to Raven's ear. Icy stared at the butcher knife that would soon find its way into her breast as the redhead sought out her heart. Icy swallowed and took a step forward, surely her powers alone weren't enough to match both the dragon flame and four other power types. Icy muttered words of surrender. "Flora, tie her down." The redhead demanded. Flora had Icy bound in a rope of ivy, where she in seconds time had been subjected to various tortures at the hands of the other three. Raven struggled against the redhead's hold only to have his ear singed. Growing impatient with his protests the redhead looked up at Icy, the woman wouldn't be able to give her too much of a hassle; she set Raven aflame. Icy shrieked, the vines tangled around her body turned to ice and shattered. The woman once imprisoned by the stuff, sent a barrage of icicles in the redhead's direction-perhaps she underestimated her. One way to find out; she gave Icy a swift kick to the jaw and lifted the knife. The knife that no sooner had turned to ice and melted. "Alright then, I'll just have to claw it out with my bare hands." the redhead growled, her hands setting a blaze.

"Bloom stop!" Flora finally called. "You made a deal...you wouldn't kill him if she gave her own life. You killed him anyways..."

"What are you getting at?" Bloom cut her off.

"We're already murders, we can at least show some dignity." Flora whispered.

"No one, is going to know we're murders. They all see us as heros." Bloom pointed out.

"Yo, we're about to get caught, we better bounce!" Called the one with the pig tails.

"You're lucky we have a reputation to up hold." Bloom scowled. And with a snap she and her friends had gone. Icy crawled to Raven's side, he gripped the bloodied raven-boy sculpture in his hand.

"I love... you." Raven struggled. Icy put a silencing finger to his lips. Biting her own, a tear slid from her eye. She gently took the man's hand and cupped it in her own. When she drew her own hand back she had revealed a gift; a tiny sculpture of an ice queen. "He," Icy whispered, glancing at the raven-boy "won't be lonely anymore."

"Well it's about time." Raven gave a final laugh before the light spilled from his eyes. All the tears Icy held back came out in a choked sob as she let her own body fall a top Raven's.

The cops found her only minutes later, rocking back and fourth cradling the lifeless corpse in her arms. Her breaths shaky and unsteady with a few dry sobs in between. In her fragile state she refused to speak to the men when they asked her 'what happened', 'who did this' or 'is there anything we can do to help you?' With no other ideas the authorities had her institutionalized, praying that she'd be alright. At this rumors flocked like hornets about a 'psycho bitch who murdered her boyfriend on Christmas eve.' She was the bad guy now. She had no room for tears.

Icy's time in the asylum didn't quite her insanity, it simply changed it from depression to that of a vicious vendetta; she'd steal Bloom's power (making sure to throw "you have something that belongs to me" right back in her face) and destroy her with it. They'd all see Bloom and her friends as the criminals they were. She would _not_ let his death be in vain. She'd make all five of them suffer, she'd find others that they screwed over and she'd enlist them to help her carry out her vengeance. There was no doubt in Icy's mind that Raven's blood wouldn't be the only shed.

The tables would turn, she'd master spells of the darkest sort and turn them all on the wretched woman who took her love in an attempt to take her heart. Icy'd attend Cloud Tower and by no means would she try to hide the vileness growing within her, the blackness in her soul. Unlike Bloom, she'd be known for what she really was-evil-she would put up such a ridiculous facade of kindness. The loving woman most had come to know would die before them all, making room for what she'd become, leaving everyone's mouths wide open in shock.

And one by one indeed, each of the five had become well aware of the monster they created.


	2. Fallen Leaves

**Okay, so I've gotten around 5 requests to continue this. It was going to be a one shot, but 5 requests?! I couldn't ignore them. Fair warning, this isn't going to be the most exciting chapter. So without any further delay, part 2.**

* * *

_Two months prior:_

The day was a chilly one in downtown Magix, trees adorned with leaves of the most brilliant gold and vibrant orange-a twinge of red here and there. It was on this day, sitting outside of an ice cream parlor as she waited for Raven that Icy met Flora. The girl seemed cheerful enough, standing by a lilac bush, humming merrily to herself. Despite the girl's demeanor she seemed a tad lonely. So Icy decided to strike up a conversation with her-waiting for Raven was getting to be a bore anyways...how long did it take the man to go in and order two ice cream cones!? Icy tapped Flora's shoulder, the girl jumped. "Didn't mean to startle you." Icy said rather quickly.

"It's alright, startling me isn't that hard to do." Flora gave a small laugh.

"So...why are you here all alone." Icy asked.

"I...don't...I'm really..."Flora started.

"Shy?" Icy filled in.

"Yeah..." Flora trailed off.

"Well Raven and I are going to see a movie, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming along. And if he does. Well he shouldn't have taken so long to get out here." Icy grinned.

"I might as well, it's getting kind of cold out here anyways." Flora decided.

"Really? Can't tell." Icy shrugged.

"Well, you _are_ an ice...are you a witch or fairy?" Flora asked.

I smiled. "Either or, right now I'm attending a school for fairies back in the Ice Realm. But I know a fair amount of the dark arts."

"You on winter break or something?" Flora asked.

"Every break is winter break in the Ice Realm. But by all means if the planet was always froze it would be summer." Icy laughed.

"Makes sense to me. Limphea college is also on summer vacation." Flora replied. "I didn't really have much to do over there, so I decided to visit Magix."

"Then we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Icy said.

"I sure hope so. I could use a friend or two. Maybe I'll find some more friends. Perhaps you can introduce me to some of your friends?" Flora requested.

"Honestly, it's usually just me and Raven. I talk to a number of people here an there, but Raven is really the only person I know well." Icy admitted. Raven stepped out of the ice cream parlor. "Well, what took you so long?"

"It was super crowded, the waitress was slow, she got my order wrong, and there was this strange girl asking me about hearts..." Raven said without a pause. He took a deep breath and let it out.

Icy's expression grew momentarily dark at the mention of the strange girl. "She asked you about hearts...a heart?"

Raven thought back. "Yup, something about a heart that is frozen through and through. Said she wanted it, even if she had to yank it out of someone."


End file.
